Let Me Rock You To Sleep
by astudyinotters
Summary: Written as a fill for the Glee-Kink-Meme.  Kurt's having a nightmare, so Dave has to wake him up.  To calm him down and help him go back to sleep, Dave offers to "rock him to sleep".  Warnings inside.


**A/N: This was originally written for a Glee-Kink-Meme fill a while ago. I found it lurking on my computer, and realized that I had never uploaded it to ! So, here it is! Original prompt went something like this: Kurt has a nightmare, and to calm him down, Dave offers to "rock him to sleep". Essentially, Dave makes sweet, tender love to Kurt, and the two fall back asleep. I hope you all enjoy, and as always, please leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, or Max Adler. If I did, Max would be singing in glee club because he has a beautiful, clear, baritone/bass voice. **

**WARNINGS: explicit love making between two men, mild violence (as a result from a nightmare), and barebacking (unprotected sex).**

* * *

><p>I was pulled from a blissful, deep sleep be a slap to the face. Literally. Looking around, I saw my boyfriend flailing, his beautiful face scrunched up, and a layer of sweat covering his body.<p>

"Baby?" I questioned, gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

_WHAM! _I was slugged in the gut. Doubling over, I figured out that Kurt was having a nightmare. I had to wake him up, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Kurt, baby, it's Dave. I need you to wake up. You're having a nightmare. Whatever is going on, it's not real. Just come towards my voice, I'm real, and I'm not going to hurt you," I said, my voice stern as I pinned my boyfriend's body under mine. The flailing stopped, but Kurt still squirmed, trying to get away.

"N-no! Please, not Dave! Don't hurt Dave!" he yelled, trying to get to an imaginary form of me.

Bending over, I kissed Kurt soundly on the lips, holding his face between my hands, much like the first time I kissed him. It was hard with entirely too much teeth and tongue, but it pulled Kurt from his nightmare.

He looked up at me as I pulled away, his eyes wide, tears collecting in the corners.

"Hi," I whispered, raising a hand to brush the sweaty hair from Kurt's forehead.

"Oh Dave," he sighed, pulling me back into another hard kiss. His hands ran all over my body, stimulating the places that would make me hard in record time. Damn libido. Pulling away from him, I gently ran a hand down his side.

"Kurt, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

A tear fell down his cheek, followed closely by its twin. "Dave, I just need to feel you right now. In my nightmare, they-they, oh God!" he moaned, reaching for me.

I embraced Kurt, pulling him on top of me, running a hand through his hair as he sobbed into my chest. "I'm right here, Kurt. Nothing bad happened. It was all a nightmare," I said, trying to still the sobbing man.

"I-I know! It's just, they d-did such horrible things t-to you!" he wailed, clinging.

I just let Kurt cry for what seemed like hours. Eventually, he calmed down and laid small kisses into the crook of my neck, suckling the skin ever so slightly.

"Kurt, baby, you said you wanted to feel me. What exactly did you mean by that?" I asked, prompting the chestnut-haired man to tell me.

He buried his head farther into my neck, hiding from me. "Oh no, we're not having that," I said, rolling Kurt onto his side, so I could look into his beautiful eyes.

"Dave, I just want you. I don't know what that means though," he sighed, fumbling with our covers. I chuckled.

"How about I 'rock' you back to sleep? You'll get to feel me like you wanted to," I offered, placing a hand on Kurt's waist. His blush deepened.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" he questioned, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow at me. I found myself laughing now.

"If you think I'm asking to fuck you, then yeah, I'm asking what you're asking. We can do it in any position you want," I said, kissing his forehead. Kurt looked like he was thinking over the idea for a moment before pouncing on me, kissing me with all the passion and desperation he could muster.

I returned the kiss and quickly made work of our clothes, getting both sets of boxers tangled somewhere in the sheets. Whatever, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the slide of Kurt's skin against my own.

"Dave, can we try it on our sides?" he asked, obviously nervous.

"Sure," I replied, reaching for our bottle of lube in the side-table drawer. We stopped using condoms on our third year anniversary, four years ago.

Kurt eagerly scrambled into position, spreading his cheeks with his hands. I moaned at the sight. His little, pink hole was fluttering in the cool air of our apartment, gaping open and shut, just begging to be filled.

"You look so beautiful, baby. So willing for me to fill you," I whispered, making sure my words weren't too dirty for the moment.

Kurt moaned in retaliation, his sphincter clenching tightly around nothing. It took positively everything I had in the self-control department not to just slam into him with a little bit of lube. Instead, I squirted a fair amount of the cold liquid on my hands, spread it over my fingers, and gently eased one into Kurt.

"This okay, baby?" I asked, gently wiggling my digit back and forth, gently stroking his inside walls.

"Y-yes! More, Dave!" he moaned, pushing back into my hand.

I did as Kurt asked and slipped a second finger alongside my first one, crooking them just so I brushed against Kurt's prostate. He positively wailed at that point, his cock swollen and leaking against his stomach.

"Ready for another one, babe?" I asked, nudging the tip of my ring finger against Kurt's entrance.

"Do you really need to ask?" he shot back, pushing against my hand again, shoving my fingers deep within him. Chuckling, I spread them a couple of times, trying to loosen Kurt out as much as I could. Even though we'd been sexually active for six years, (we gave each other our virginities on our first year anniversary) Kurt wasn't much looser than the first time. I didn't want to hurt him, especially after him having a nightmare.

After a particularly hard thrust into my hand, I decided Kurt was ready, slicked up my cock, and gently pulled Kurt so that the tip of my length was pressed against his hole. "Okay?"

"Okay," he replied, rocking back into me as I gently thrust forward. The position was way different than our usual missionary, doggy-style, or even our Kurt-on-top positions. It was so leisurely; I knew we were in for a long, easy time. No desperate fucking for us, I was going to make love to my boyfriend.

"Dave-" he moaned, leaning back against my chest. I knew he was feeling the same connection I was.

"I love you, Kurt," I said, thrusting slightly forward.

"I-I love you too!" he replied, moaning at the end. We found our rhythm pretty quickly, just a lot of rocking back and forth. It lasted for at least a good half an hour if not longer until Kurt was coming, the vice grip around my cock milking me for everything I was worth.

We laid in post-coital bliss for a while, our breath evening out. "Baby, I'm going to pull out, okay?" I asked, placing my hand on Kurt's hip. As I started backing my hips away, Kurt followed me, clenching tightly around me again.

"Please, just stay? I want to fall asleep with you in me," he whispered, resting a hand on top of mine, our fingers lacing together.

"Okay," I replied, pulling Kurt flush against my body once more. Kissing the top of his head, I murmured sweet nothings into his ear as he fell asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams this time around.

"Love you, Dave," he whispered, snuggling deeper into my warmth. I just smiled and pulled the covers up.

"Love you too, Kurt. Always have, always will."

I fell asleep pretty quickly; sleeping soundly like one usually does after sex. I got a pretty good surprise the next morning. Turns out, Kurt was feeling frisky and decided to make his own "Kurt-on-top" position, but that's another story for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this fic! If there's anything you'd like to see, or if there's something you want to say, send me a review or a pm!**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


End file.
